That Ribbon Girl
by 16choco25
Summary: Heiji Hattori yang berusaha menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazuha Toyama yang menunggunya di restoran! Apa peran Shinichi Kudo dalam kisah ini?


_Original story by Aoyama Gosho -c Detective Conan_

* * *

"_Cinta adalah medan perang..." – Kazuha Toyama_

Kazuha Toyama's POV

Salju yang dingin masih menyelimuti Osaka yang nyaris gelap. Mereka seolah-olah berkolaborasi satu sama lain, memadukan unsur-unsur yang mereka miliki menjadi suatu nuansa malam yang sangat damai. Langit pun, yang seakan tak mau kalah menghiasi indahnya malam, dengan eloknya menampilkan goresan-goresan hitam gelam yang sesekali diselimuti awan tebal seputih kapas. Rembulan pun dengan tenang menampakkan sinarnya dengan lembut. Pemandangan ini terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Tinggallah aku, sendiri, di festival musim salju ini. Ditemani tas dan laptop yang masih menyala, di kafe. Tentu saja aku punya tujuan. Menunggu. Seseorang itu.

Heiji Hattori.

Sebut aku pesimis, bahkan bodoh. Aku sahabat masa kecilnya, tapi hanya untuk hal bodoh ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya, padanya.

Menyatakan perasaan.

Aku tahu itu. Bodoh sekali, 'kan? Kalau aku harus menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, bahwa aku mencintainya? Bahkan sejak dahulu, pelabuhan tempat hatiku berlabuh hanya satu. Dia, hanya dia.

Apa aku harus tetap menunggu?

Aku lelah.

Dan sekarang hari menjelang gelap. Dan, dia datang terlambat. Jaket hitamnya dipenuhi salju. Dia terhuyung-huyung, memasuki kafe, menghampiri mejaku, dan duduk di hadapanku. Aku hanya meliriknya. Lelaki yang konyol.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Kau terlambat, Heiji!" Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah... maaf. Sedikit ada masalah di jalan," jawabnya sambil membuka buku menu dengan santainya. Dia memandangiku. "Omong-omong... kau... sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Bodoh! Aku 'kan sudah menunggumu, mana mungkin aku sudah makan?" kataku sedikit kesal. _You are my reason to leave food, stupid boy,_ batinku sambil menatap pria berkulit hitam itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan membungkuk. "Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?"

Heiji tersenyum dan meletakkan buku menu di hadapanku dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya aneh. "_Okonomiyaki_ super dengan _ocha_ dingin dua porsi."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan kami dan membungkuk. "Baik, silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Aku protes, "Aku mau makan _ramen_, Heiji!" Heiji mendelik. Mata cokelatnya menatapku, lekat. Dia mendelik. "Bodoh, sudah kupesankan _okonomiyaki_, kau malah minta yang lain!"

"Tapi, 'kan..." desahku, lalu kembali terdiam, menunduk. Tangan berkulit cokelat itu mengulurkan menu padaku. Aku menerimanya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali ya, Kazuha. Lihat nama restoran ini!"

Aku melirik nama restoran yang tertera di halaman depan buku menu. Eh, _Happy_ _Okonomiyaki_? Aku melotot. "_Happy_ _Okonomiyaki_?" tanyaku heran. Heiji mengangguk puas. Tentu saja, ini restoran _okonomiyaki_! Mana mungkin disini ada _ramen_! _Don't act stupid in front of him, Kazuha_, batinku agak sedikit kesal. Konyol.

"Iya, iya, kalau urusan teliti kau jauh lebih teliti dariku," kataku dengan nada kesal. Aku benci sekali melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke laptop dan kembali mengetik. Aku akan mendiamkannya, menyebalkan. Dasar detektif samurai!

Dia melirikku, namun aku diam saja walau aku tahu dia sedang memandangiku.

"Hei, kau marah, ya?" tegurnya yang tadi masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya, lalu melirikku. Lidah topinya yang konyol itu sedikit naik. Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak, kok! Aku nggak marah!" Aku tersenyum kaku, tanganku mengepal geram. Dasar lelaki bodoh...

Lelaki berkulit hitam itu hanya mengangguk, dengan cueknya. Dan kembali ke PSP-nya lagi, melanjutkan _game_-nya. Sudut mataku memperhatikannya, geram. _Kami-sama_, terkutuklah lelaki menyebalkan itu!

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri. "Maaf, aku ke kamar kecil dulu! Jangan mengintip, ya!" izinnya, pamit. Aku meliriknya, kaku. Wajahku merona untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dengan sendirinya. "Bo... bodoh! Untuk apa aku mengintipmu! Pergi sana!" bentakku, mengusirnya. Dia mengulurkan dua jari _victory_-nya. _Peace_! Aku merengut kesal. Satu-kosong untuk hari ini.

Pelayan tadi pun datang membawa pesanan. Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarku pelan. Pelayan itu pun tersenyum. "Tidak apa, memang sudah tugasku." Dia gadis pelayan berpakaian _maid_ yang lucu.

"Lho, mana temanmu? Detektif itu?" tanyanya sambil mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe. Nihil. Aku tersenyum.

"Umm... Heiji? Dia... sedang ke kamar kecil," jawabku sambil melontarkan senyum padaku. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Maaf, kalau tidak sopan. Tapi... apa kalian... berpacaran?" tanya pelayan itu santai dengan nada ragu. Aku langsung melotot kaget. Pipiku memanas. "Bo... bodoh... aku dan dia hanya teman masa kecil, kok! Ti... tidak lebih dari itu!" jawabku dengan gugupnya.

Pelayan itu tertawa kecil. "Kalian sangat lucu, ya. Kau dan dia, teman masa kecil? Tentu saja detektif itu bisa menebak isi hatimu selama ini. Dan tentu saja, sekarang mukamu memerah."

Keringat dingin mengaliri keningku. Gugup. Ingin rasanya aku bergegas meninggalkan pergi kafe ini. "Ti... tidak..."

Pelayan itu tertawa lagi, geli. "Boleh sih, kau menunggunya. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, kau akan terus digantungkan. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Sebelum kau hanya akan menjadi buih di lautan yang akan cepat hilang."

Aku tertegun.

"Ta... tapi, tahu... darimana kalau dia menyadari perasaanku?" tanyaku gugup, penasaran. Sesungging senyum menghiasi bibir pelayan itu, pelan.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Itu karena... dia detektif SMU yang hebat!" jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu mohon diri.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun, meresapi kata-kata pelayan tadi.

.

.

"_Bagiku... kau adalah yang terpenting..." – Heiji Hattori to Kazuha Toyama_

Heiji Hattori's POV

Motorku menggilas salju yang dengan derasnya turun menghujani Osaka. Pembersihan salju yang memenuhi jalan raya membuatku sedikit telat. Ya ampun, Kazuha. Aku melirik jam tanganku panik. 30 menit lebih dari janji. Aku buru-buru menaikkan kecepatan motorku. _Speedometer_ motor menunjukkan angka 80 kilometer per jam, namun aku tak peduli.

_Kazuha, wait for me. Your stupid boyfriend._

Aku menggertakkan gigiku geram. Aku buru-buru merogoh saku jaketku. Yap, aman, cincin itu masih aman. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya_, it's the last chance for me, to confessing all to her_.

"_Lihatlah mereka, Heiji. Sangat romantis, ya? Seorang pria memberikan cincin pada seorang wanita dan menyatakan perasaannya! Romantis sekali."_

Aku tertegun, teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat aku mengunjungi Tokyo bersama Kazuha, untuk memecahkan kasus bersama detektif SMU itu. Shinichi Kudo.

"_Sebenarnya dia, menyukaimu, Hattori," tutur Shinichi sambil merangkul bahuku. Aku menoleh, lalu tertawa keras._

"_Bo... bodoh! Kazuha? Mana mungkin!" tukasku, tertawa geli. Shinichi menggeleng tegas._

"_Tidak, dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Hattori."_

_Dentuman staccato di jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Pipiku memanas, aku menunduk. Aku menoleh ke arah Shinichi, mataku seakan bertanya, 'benarkah?' Shinichi mengangguk menegaskan._

"_Ran cerita padaku."_

_Aku menoleh cepat mendengar kata-kata Shinichi barusan. Kazuha memang sangat dekat dengan Ran, wajar saja kalau Ran tahu rahasia terbesar Kazuha, poin terpenting dari masalah ini. Shinichi terdiam sebentar._

"_Dia bilang, kalau gadis itu sudah lama sekali menyukaimu, Hattori."_

_Aku terdiam, mendengarkan dengan serius. Mana mungkin. Kazuha... dia sahabat masa kecilku! Konyol!_

_Kazuha..._

"_Lalu?" responku cuek, aku menengadah, memandang awan. Shinichi menepuk bahu kiriku, keras. Aku menoleh kaget._

"_Apa-apaan kau ini, Kudo?" protesku, sedikit kesal. Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku semakin bingung melihat tingkah lakunya._

"_Bodoh." Shinichi menatapku, tajam. "Apa kau tak sadar Kazuha begitu memperhatikanmu? Saat kau di rumah sakit, dia yang menungguimu, semalaman! Gadis yang selalu menolong dan mengkhawatirkanmu layaknya kakak, dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, hanya dia! Apa kau belum sadar juga, Hattori!"_

_Ucapan Shinichi tadi bagai tangan yang menampar pipiku, keras. Aku menundukkan kepalaku pelan. Shinichi Kudo, sekarang malah terlihat seperti singa yang sedang mengamuk. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya. Apalagi aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Disaat dia sedang sangat serius._

"_Wah, telingaku jadi sakit, itu kata-kata yang hanya bisa diucapkan orang temperamental seperti dirimu..."jawabku sambil memegang telingaku, bercanda._

_Shinichi tersenyum, dengan wajah seriusnya. "Aku bukan orang yang temperamental... Aku hanya ingin menegaskan hal ini padamu, Hattori..."_

_Aku tertegun, malu. Shinichi menoleh ke arahku._

"_Hattori..." _

_Aku menoleh._

"_Cinta adalah emosi... dan aku, menghormati emosi itu, lebih dari apapun..." ujar Shinichi sambil menatapku, yakin._

_Kudo_...

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. _Aku akan berusaha, Kudo! Menghormati emosi itu lebih dari apapun... di dunia ini!_ batinku sambil memegang _handle_ motorku, keras.

.

.

Aku akhirnya tiba di kafe. Ya ampun, Kazuha. Dia pasti belum makan karena menungguku sejam lamanya. Setelah aku menyapanya, dia hanya menjawab sewajarnya. Aku ingin mendengar suara amarahnya, sekali lagi.

"Omong-omong... kau... sudah makan?" tanyaku sekilas. Biarpun terlihat konyol, tapi biarlah, biarlah. _Let_ _it_ _be_, setidaknya aku ingin terlihat lebih perhatian padanya.

Dia melirikku, dengan pandangan kesal. "Bodoh! Aku 'kan sudah menunggumu, mana mungkin aku sudah makan?"

Ya ampun. Tenyata dia benar-benar belum makan sama sekali. Kupesankan _okonomiyaki_ untuknya. Dia tidak begitu ingin makan _okonomiyaki_, dia agak sedikit kesal dan kembali mengetik di laptopnya. Aku bosan dan mengambil PSP. Aku tak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang harus kubahas dengannya, gadis berekor kuda ini.

Aku gugup memulai percakapan. Setidaknya untuk menyatakan perasaan. Aku malu, tepatnya ragu. Dia sahabat masa kecilku, bahkan dia adalah gadis cinta pertamaku.

"_Yome san, rokkaku tako nishiki..._

_Shiaya buttaka matsu man gojyou..._

_Setta chara chara uotonama..._"

Lirik lagu itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Ya, lirik lagu saat aku melihat gadis ber_kimono_ dengan bola tangannya yang bermain di bawah pohon sakura di sebuah kuil. Gadis itu Kazuha, gadis kecil cinta pertamaku. Sialan, wajahnya justru malah membuat aku semakin tidak konsentrasi. Diam-diam aku memperhatikn wajahnya. Mataku, otakku, pikiranku, hatiku, dan perasaanku, semuanya hanya menuju ke gadis kuncir kuda ini. Bahkan hari ini dia manis sekali. Dia yang hari ini memakai terusan _cardigan_ hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih, dan rok _jeans_ manis, tampak sangat...

_Cantik_ di mataku. Aku harus menghilangkan kegugupan ini. Harus. Sekarang juga.

'Hei, kamu marah, ya?" tegurku, sudut mataku memperhatikannya. Dia melirik sekilas, lalu tersenyum riang.

"Nggak, kok! Aku nggak marah!" Dia tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk dan aku kembali lagi ke PSP-ku. Bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu akting konyolmu, gadis berkuncir pita?

Aku harus melatih ucapan pernyataan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak bisa berperilaku bodoh seperti ini. Menggelikan dan konyol.

"Maaf, aku ke kamar kecil dulu! Jangan mengintip, ya!" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar responnya, lalu mengulurkan dua jari _victory_-ku padanya.

Aku buru-buru menuju kamar kecil. Aku terus memikirkan ucapan seperti apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya. Aku mondar-mandir di depan kamar kecil. Tepatnya aku masih sangat, sangat gugup dan belum ada persiapan.

"Kazuha, kamu tahu? Aku... sudah lama menyukaimu... Ah, bukan begitu!" Aku bicara sendiri, seperti orang gila. Biarlah, sekali ini saja aku bertingkah gila, hanya untuknya.

Aku memukul kepalaku, kesal. "Kazuha, jujur... aku sudah menyukaimu... Bukan begitu juga!" Aku menggigit bibirku, gugup. Bagaimana pun aku harus menyatakan perasaanku saat ini juga.

"_Cinta adalah emosi... dan aku, menghormati emosi itu, lebih dari apapun..."_

Ah! Aku tertegun sejenak. _Emosi... yang akan kuhormati, lebih dari apapun... di dunia ini..._

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan, sekarang. Kazuha, bersiap-siaplah.

.

.

Normal POV

Heiji kembali setelah beberapa saat lamanya dari kamar kecil. Sudut mata Kazuha meliriknya, sebal. Lama sekali lelaki berkulit hitam ini pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Kau sudah selesai, Heiji?"

Heiji mengangguk. Kazuha hanya menghela nafas.

"Kazuha?"

Mata indah itu menoleh ke arah Heiji, membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu?" Heiji menatap Kazuha, lekat. Dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan terus-terusan menatap Kazuha. Pipi Kazuha memanas, rona merah menghiasi pipinya dengan lembut seakan baru keluar dari penggorengan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau saja belum memberitahuku!" Kazuha menepuk pipi Heiji, pelan. Heiji gugup sekali.

"Kau tahu arti emosi, 'kan?"

Kazuha mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku selalu emosi saat melihatmu."

Heiji tertawa keras. "Sungguhkah? Kalau begitu... apa kau pernah dengar pepatah ini?"

Kazuha mendelik, penasaran. "Pepatah apa?"

Heiji menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Cinta adalah emosi... dan aku menghormati emosi itu... lebih dari apapun..."

Debaran _staccato_ di jantung Kazuha berdebar kencang sekali, seakan kuda liar yang belum dijinakkan. Pipinya memerah dan menatap Heiji dengan serius. Sementara Heiji, yang sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kazuha, masih menunggu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu melindungimu selama ini? Betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Itu semua karena..." Heiji menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagiku... kau adalah yang terpenting..."

Kazuha menarik pipi Heiji, keras. "Kamu nggak mimpi 'kan, Heiji?" tanyanya polos. Heiji melepaskan tangan Kazuha. "Bodoh! Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi kalau kau tidak mendengarnya, itu salahmu, ya!"

"Cincin ini buat kamu. Nah, aku sudah mengatakannya, 'kan?" Heiji memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manis Kazuha. Sesungging senyum kilat menghiasi bibir Kazuha karena dia menyadari bahwa di dalam cincin perak itu terukir nama _Heiji_ _Hattori_. Siapa sangka Heiji benar-benar menyiapkan semua ini untuknya.

Kazuha teringat kejadian setahun lalu, saat mereka berdua melihat film romantis di bioskop.

"_Lihatlah mereka, Heiji. Sangat romantis, ya? Seorang pria memberikan cincin pada seorang wanita dan menyatakan perasaannya! Romantis sekali," kata Kazuha sambil menyenggol pundak Heiji._

"_Romantis apanya? Aku bukan orang yang romantis, jadi siapapun yang menjadi kekasihku harus sabar karena aku adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti," tutur Heiji santai, sambil memakan popcornnya._

_Kazuha meliriknya,tersenyum._

"Terus... aku harus jawab apa?"

Kening Heiji berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, menurutmu, aku harus jawab apa atas pernyataan konyolmu tadi?"

"Kazuha, kaulah yang harus menjawab, bukan aku..."

"Tapi aku bingung harus bilang apa..."

"Katakan ya."

"Bodoh kau, Detektif." Kazuha menatap Heiji, serius. Kazuha dan Heiji memang biasa bertengkar walau mereka sama-sama saling mencintai.

"Kau hanya berdebah kecil, Kazuha."

"Tiidaak!"

"Tapi kau memang begitu!"

"Aku sulit dipahami, Heiji. Kadang kau harus mengerti itu."

"Aku juga sangat sulit dimengerti, Kazuha."

"Kita sama, Heiji."

"Kalau begitu." Heiji menghela nafas. "Maukah kau menemani orang yang sulit dimengerti ini? Aku yakin kita akan saling memahami satu sama lain."

Kazuha tersenyum, pelan. "Darimana kau yakin itu, Tuan Detektif?"

"Tentu saja..." Senyum puas tersungging dari bibir Heiji. "Karena aku... detektif SMU yang hebat!"

"Kau sombong, Heiji."

"Setidaknya aku cukup dikenal di Osaka, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?"

"Mengatakan apa, Kazuha?"

"Sesuatu yang terlupakan olehmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau detektif, 'kan? Tebaklah sendiri."

"Oh, aku tahu hal itu, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Kazuha."

"Katakanlah sekarang, Heiji."

"_Kimi ga daisuki."_

Salju menggempur Osaka dengan derasnya. Tapi hati mereka berdua akan tetap hangat, menghangatkan satu sama lain. Salju masih turun deras, menaungi sepasang kekasih yang menikmati suasana turunnya salju satu sama lain. Siapa peduli?


End file.
